1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning implements and more particularly, to mops. The field of the present invention more particularly relates to the field of mops having a self contained reservoir of cleaning liquid and means for causing the liquid to be dispensed from the reservoir in measured amounts so that the cleaning liquid is sprayed ahead of the mop to facilitate cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, mops which have a reservoir of cleaning liquid and a means to cause a liquid to be dispensed from the reservoir have been developed. The following patents illustrate the current state of the art in this area:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,386 issued to Cushing on Oct. 10, 1978 for xe2x80x9cMop Assembly To Distribute Selected Liquids On Floor Areas, To Be Waxed, Cleaned, And/Or Strippedxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCushing Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,299 issued to Osberghaus on Sep. 5, 1989 for xe2x80x9cApplicator For Liquid Floor Treatment Preparationsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cOsberghaus Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,948 issued to Hunt on Dec. 5, 1995 for xe2x80x9cMop Handle With Reservoirxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHunt Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,570 issued to Dokos on Aug. 6, 1996 for xe2x80x9cGravitationally-Fed Cleaning Mop For Floors, And Wallsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cDokos Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,703 issued to Beechuk on Nov. 24, 1998 for xe2x80x9cCleaning Implementxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBeechuk Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,006 issued to Ping on Mar. 30, 1999 for xe2x80x9cCleaning Implement Having A Sprayer Nozzle Attached To A Cleaning Head Memberxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPing Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,920 issued to Kunkler on Nov. 23, 1999 for xe2x80x9cCleaning Implement Having A Protected Pathway For A Fluid Transfer Tubexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""920 Kunkler Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,622 issued to Holt on Apr. 4, 2000 for xe2x80x9cMethod Of Cleaning A Hard Surface Using Low Levels Of Cleaning Solutionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""622 Holt Patentxe2x80x9d);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,123 issued to Holt on Apr. 11, 2000 for xe2x80x9cCleaning Implement Having High Absorbent Capacityxe2x80x9d (hereafter thexe2x80x9c""123 Holt Patentxe2x80x9d);
10. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 428,226 issued to Kunkler on Jul. 11, 2000 for xe2x80x9cCleaning Implementxe2x80x9d (hereafter thexe2x80x9c""226 Kunkler Patentxe2x80x9d);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,661 issued to Policicchio on Aug. 15, 2000 for xe2x80x9cCleaning Implement Comprising A Removable Cleaning Pad Having Multiple Cleaning Surfacesxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPolicicchio Patentxe2x80x9d);
12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,244 B1 issued to Chen on Apr. 17, 2002 for xe2x80x9cSponge Mop With A Cleaning Tank Attached Theretoxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cChen Patentxe2x80x9d);
13. U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,671 issued to Suddarth on Jan. 16, 1940 for xe2x80x9cApplicating Device xe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSuddarth Patentxe2x80x9d);
14. U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,293 issued to Helm on Jun. 4, 1963 for xe2x80x9cShampoo Attachment For Floor Polisherxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHelm Patentxe2x80x9d);
15. U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,670 issued to Marlett on Jul. 26, 1966 for xe2x80x9cSpring Actuated Pinchcockxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMarlett Patentxe2x80x9d);
16. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,817 issued to Chernak on Jul. 26, 1977 for xe2x80x9cPinch Tube Valvexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cChernak Patentxe2x80x9d);
17. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,989 issued to Basel on Aug. 30, 1977 for xe2x80x9cPinch Tube Valvexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBasel Patentxe2x80x9d);
18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,298 issued to Mitsunari on Aug. 3, 1993 for xe2x80x9cApplicator For Applying A Liquid Medium With Valve For Tube Nozzlesxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMitsunari Patentxe2x80x9d);
19. U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,503 B1 issued to Taghavi-Khanghah on Jan. 30, 2001 for xe2x80x9cBRUSHxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cTaghavi-Khanghah Patentxe2x80x9d);
20. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,744 B1 issued to Fodrocy on May 8, 2001 for xe2x80x9cLiquid Dispensing Apparatus For Cleaning Implementsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFodrocy Patentxe2x80x9d);
21. PCT Application No. PCT/FR86/00087 filed on Sep. 25, 1986 for xe2x80x9cApparatus Combining Chemical And mechanical Action, To Remove Residues Adhering To The Soil; Also Use Of the Apparatus For Sweeping And Spreading Liquid Productsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""00087 PCT Applicationxe2x80x9d);
The Cushing Patent discloses a mop assembly provided to uniformly and controllably apply and distribute liquids to the surfaces of exposed floors. A tank contains the liquid and a control rod inside the sleeve passing through the tank permits operation of a control valve on a discharge port at the bottom of the tank. The liquid is fed through tubing connected to the discharge port to dispense liquid into a mopping pad. Another head consists of an elongated plate having an attached fibrous pad and a liquid distribution header which has a multiplicity of holes along one edge. A resilient connection secured between the head and the handle biases the head to fully contact the floor.
The Osberghaus Patent discloses a container for liquid floor treatment preparations adapted to be mounted on a handle wherein the container includes a return flow cutoff funnel with an inlet, and a lower outlet tube with an exit port coupled to one end of a flexible hose that is selectively kinked to prevent fluid flow from the container to the floor, or un-kinked to obtain such fluid flow. The Osberghaus Patent also discloses a liquid floor treatment applicator having a tubing for supplying a liquid treatment which is maintained in a normally kinked position, whereby a sliding sleeve located on the handle of the applicator allows the tubing to be unkinked for dispensing the liquid treatment.
The Hunt Patent is a design patent for mop handle with a reservoir and protects the shape of the mop handle as opposed to its functionality.
The Dokos Patent is also a design patent which protects the shape of the structure. The device discloses a mop with a reservoir with tubes that extend into the mop so that it can mop the floor.
The Beechuk Patent discloses the concept of a mop having a reservoir for the purpose of dispensing fluid to the mop head and it has a trigger mechanism to assist in the dispensing of fluid from the reservoir.
The Ping Patent discloses a cleaning implement having a liquid delivery system including a handle with a first and second end, a cleaning head member attached to the handle at the first end, and a sprayer nozzle preferably attached to the cleaning head member, independent of the handle, for providing increased directional control of the sprayer nozzle. In particular, the sprayer nozzle is attached to the cleaning head member, thereby enabling rotational movement of the handle to provide increased directional control of the sprayer nozzle.
The ""920 Kunkler Patent discloses a cleaning implement having a protective pathway for the fluid transfer tube. In this case, the fluid transfer tube is positioned within a universal joint to prevent the fluid transfer tube from becoming entangled with the universal joint so that as fluid is dispensed from the reservoir, it can smoothly be transmitted through the mop to the floor.
The ""622 Holt Patent discloses the concept of dispensing fluid to a mop head so that it can be dispensed in a controlled manner having timed release with the fluid. The novel feature of this patent concerns the nature of the cleaning pad.
The ""123 Holt Patent is similar in concept to the ""622 Holt Patent and has the same areas of novelty with respect to a novel cleaning pad.
The ""226 Kunkler Patent protects the shape and ornamental design of the mop disclosed therein which has a fluid dispensing reservoir for fluid dispensed into the mop head for cleaning.
The Policicchio Patent also discloses an implement for cleaning a surface wherein the key feature of novelty is the nature of the mop pad.
The Chen Patent discloses a sponge mop with a cleaning tank and in this case, the nature of the mop is a roller sponge mop as opposed to a flat sponge mop.
The Fodrocy Patent discloses the concept of having liquid inside the handle itself and extending out the handle through a nozzle 98 which is in the handle and is above the location where the mop is attached to the handle. The unique feature of this invention employs the concept of having liquid contained within the handle itself and having a valve mechanism in the upper portion of the handle which, when the valve mechanism is pressed, allows air to be inserted into the handle in a sufficient amount so that the quantity of air being inserted is equal to the amount of liquid being discharged through the nozzle 98 so that there is smooth flow of liquid.
The Suddarth Patent discloses mop having a fluid reservoir attached to the mop with a vent tube to permit air to displace fluid as a it exits the reservoir. In this case, the fluid conduit goes directly into the mop pad where it is directly spread onto the floor. The patent also discloses the concept of being able to shut off the flow of liquid by a kinking mechanism wherein the eye is caused to pinch the conduit 11 when the rod 17 is moved downwardly as illustrated in FIG. 2.
The Taghavi-Khanghah Patent discloses a brush having a diaphragm controlled valve which is influenced by atmospheric pressure. The device relates to a toothbrush.
The Mitsunari Patent 1993 discloses an applicator for applying a liquid such as floor wax. The key feature of this invention is that the liquid medium feeding mechanism comprises a trigger lever disposed at the upper end part of the grip handle to be depressed with an operator""s finger and a moveable pressure plate operatively connected to the trigger lever via connecting means to open or close the respective tube nozzles in the clamped state in cooperation with a stationary pressure plate. When the trigger lever is released from the depressed state, the tube nozzles are closed in the clamped state. Also, the liquid goes directly into the mop structure and isn""t sprayed out above the location of the mop structure.
The Chernak Patent discloses a pinch valve for deformable tubes when used in conjunction with a mop.
The Basel Patent also discloses a pinch valve when used for the purposes of stopping fluid flow of liquid cleaning fluid in a mop.
The Marlett Patent also discloses a pinch actuated valve mechanism.
The Helm Patent discloses a liquid applicating device. It specifically discloses a shampoo attachment for a floor polisher.
The Patent WO 86/05376 discloses a liquid spreading device having a liquid container mounted to a handle and whereby the flow of the liquid is controlled by pinching a flexible tube.
While there have been many recent developments in this area, there is still a significant need for an improved mop having a simpler and more cost efficient actuation mechanism to cause the liquid to be dispensed from the container and at a location above the mop and not imbedded into the mop area itself.
The present invention is a mop having a container housing cleaning liquid attached to the mop handle and a new and improved actuation mechanism which employs the use of atmosphere and pneumatics to cause power transmission from the grip area of the mop handle to the fluid actuation area.
The present invention also incorporates a means for transmitting discharge power generated by a pump action motion of the handle, similar to loading a shotgun, through the interior of the handle to an actuation diaphragm which causes valve closing means to open by a vacuum generated from the pump action mechanism, to permit the fluid to be discharged from its container through a nozzle located at the lower portion of the diaphragm while at the same time causing an equal amount of air to fill the fluid container to thereby assure a smooth and even spray of liquid through the nozzle.
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that if the handle of a mop is designed with an opening in its exterior circumferential wall which extends into an interior air passage which runs the remaining length of the handle and a grip member which is slidably affixed to the handle forms an airtight chamber surrounding the handle at the location of the opening, then the grip member can be used to generate a suction force within the handle to be used to overcome a spring force or other positive force valve closing means which retains valves in their normally closed position.
It has also been discovered, according to the present invention, that if a source of cleaning fluid is dispensed through a fluid dispensing line which is retained normally shut by a valve having a positive force exerted on it, the valve can be opened by the suction created by the slidable grip member generating a sufficient force to overcome the force which maintains the valve normally closed.